go_with_the_flowfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Jennings
Katherine '“'Kate” Jennings '''(née '''Duckworth) is a main character on Go With the Flow. She is the mother and wife of the Jennings Family. She is an author who writes books about being parents of big families. Her husband is Rick Jennings, and her children are Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. Kate is “portrayed” by Christina Moore. Personality Kate loves and cares about her family just like every other mother in the world. She is the cook in the family, and she is good at it unlike some other moms. She is a bit overprotective of her children which can sometimes get on her older children’s nerves. She is sometimes sarcastic. Biography Adventures in Jennings-sitting In this episode, Kate and Rick go out to dinner, leaving Matt and Lexi in charge of their younger siblings. When they get home, the kids appear to get away with pretty much everything. Pawn Shop, Gone Shop In this episode, Kate is asked by the Older Kids for money to buy concert tickets and asks why they don’t just use their allowance money. She turns out to have gotten in contact with the woman who bought the jewelry, and wanted to see if the kids would take it back in exchange for the tickets. Movie Mayhem In this episode, Kate is too busy taking care of Olivia and Noah to notice that Sadie is gone, and every time she is about to realize that she has not seen Sadie in a while, Olivia or Noah will do something crazy do attract her attention. Physical Appearance Kate is the only one in her family (immediate family) that has blue eyes and blonde hair. She is probably around 5’2” or 5’3.” Kate usually wears more comfortable clothes than her husband since she gets to work from home. Family Rick Jennings Main article: Rick and Kate Rick is Kate’s husband, they sometimes work together to plot against their kids. They are also competitive with each other and some of the kids have used that to their advantage to get what they want. They love each other like any couple does. Matt Jennings Matt is Kate’s oldest son, he, like his other siblings, thinks she is a regular overprotective mom that is just trying to be cool, however deep down he still cares about his mom. They don’t usually hang out, but Matt has gotten romantic advice from Kate before. Kate seems to think Matt is responsible in Adventures in Jennings-sitting, since she would only let Lexi babysit if Matt also babysat. Lexi Jennings Lexi is Kate’s oldest daughter, she didn’t seem to think Lexi was responsible in “Adventures in Jennings-sitting”, so she made her babysit her siblings, after which she still didn't think Lexi was responsible. They hang out sometimes, but Lexi thinks her mom is just an overprotective mom, and Kate thinks Lexi is just a regular teenager. Lexi has come to Kate for romantic advice before. Sadie Jennings Sadie is Kate’s middle daughter, she loves her mom but she gets upset when Kate forgets about her and Eli. Kate cares about her middle daughter. Sadie, like her older siblings, seems to think that Kate is overprotective and trying to be cool. Kate is not as easily manipulated as Rick, but Sadie can still make it work when she wants to. Eli Jennings Eli is Kate’s middle son, he loves his mom but he gets upset when Kate forgets about him and Sadie. Kate cares about her middle son. Eli, like the older group of siblings, seems to think that Kate is overprotective and trying to be cool. Kate has said many times that Eli is a handful to take care of. Olivia Jennings Olivia is Kate’s youngest daughter, she seems to think that Olivia is very cute and this leads to her being easily manipulated by Olivia more than her siblings. In Game Over, Olivia wants to be on Kate’s team saying “Mommy knows the most about the game.” Noah Jennings Noah is Kate’s youngest son, she thinks Noah is adorable. Kate is usually the one who takes care of Noah, and she often volunteers to take care of him. Friends Linda Valentine Linda is Kate’s friend and next door neighbor, their daughters, sons, and husbands are friends. They are both mothers, they hang out in multiple episodes, and they have planned against their daughters and their sons before. They get along, but they also sometimes think the other is a little annoying. Trivia * Kate is an author of books on parenting in big families. * She is the mother of Matt, Lexi, Eli, Sadie, Olivia, and Noah Jennings. * Kate’s full first name is Katherine. * She is one of the six main characters who goes by a nickname. * Kate is 45 years old. * She is the only Jennings (immediate) family member to not have brown hair and brown eyes. * Kate‘s family is mostly afraid of her. * Her zodiac sign is Cancer. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Jennings Family Category:Jennings Girls Category:Characters with Nicknames